Flores de Loto
by Misses Histery
Summary: UA. Porque sólo ella quizá podría arreglar su maltrecho corazón. Porque sólo él quizá podría llenar el hueco que dejaron en su interior.
1. Chapter 1

**UA. Este será mi primer escrito de Rurouni Kenshin, espero que sea bien aceptado por ustedes, lectoras, ya que he leído unas historias buenísimas de esta gran obra de Nobuhiro Watsuki, cuyos personajes utilizados en esta historia son pertenecientes. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretenimiento de las seguidoras de Kenshin Himura y cía. **

**Atte.- Fer.**

* * *

_Prólogo._

Porque sólo ella quizá podría arreglar su maltrecho corazón.

Porque sólo él quizá podría llenar el hueco que dejaron en su interior.

Fuera como fuese ahí estaban los dos, suplicando anhelante lo que el otro le podría brindar, porque querían vivir, incluso aunque sea una mentira fabricada por sus ilusiones pasajeras de adultos, mientras vivieran se tendrían uno al otro, ya que a final de cuentas se muere solo, o al menos eso creían ellos.

Con tan sólo mirarse se conectaron, como un dejavú, como si ya lo hubieran vivido y sentido antes, escalofríos recorrían ambos cuerpos, tensos a un simple contacto de piel.

Porque ambos tenían la pieza faltante en el corazón del otro, el destino así lo había querido, el rompecabezas ya estaba puesto en la mesa, ahora ellos tendrían que aprender a armarlo, ahora tendrían que aprender de ellos mismos.


	2. Rutina Interrumpida

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 1 de este humilde fic, muchas gracias por los reviews, espero verlos más adelante también :) Disfruten esto.**

**Disclamer. Los personajes son pertenecientes a Watsuki N. La historia es 100% mía.**

* * *

_**Rutina interrumpida.**_

_-Buscarás a quién te haga más feliz en la vida, prométeme que no dejarás de sonreír, promételo._

Una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla, y abrió los ojos, de nuevo ese recuerdo que la atormentaba desde hace varios años atrás, ¿Hasta cuándo iba a dejar de soñarlo?

Se levantó de su cama somnolienta colocándose un ligero suéter, empezaba a refrescar la mañana, miró su reloj el cual marcaba 6:20, bostezó largamente mientras se dirigía a la cocina y se preparaba algo rápido, odiaba tener que preparar cosas elaboradas, puesto que tampoco se le daba bien la cocina, agarró un tazón y un poco de cereal, prendió su pequeña radio. Había demasiado silencio como todos los días, suspiró y dejó el tazón a un lado, tenía que apurarse si quería llegar a buena hora a la Universidad. Se bañó a prisa y vistió el uniforme que mandaba su escuela, era típico uniforme de falda tableada beige con café, camisa y calcetines blancos, corbata negra, saco y zapatos negros, y como era su habitual costumbre un lindo listón adornando su largo cabello negro azulado amarrado de una coleta alta, se miró al espejo sonriéndose como lo hacía todo los días. De pronto el timbre de su casa se hizo sonar y los gritos de una joven también.

-¡Kaoru, date prisa, el tren no te va a esperar toda la vida!

-Ya escuché, Misao, últimamente llegas más temprano que de costumbre – Respondió la aludida, saliendo de su casa preparada para irse, a una chica un tanto más bajita que ella y de cabello largo y trenzado.

Su amiga subió y bajó los hombros en signo de restarle importancia – Mi abuelo ha estado presionándome mucho estos días, mientras más temprano salga de ahí menos escucharé sus reproches.

-¿Le has hecho algo malo a tu abuelo? Él no suele ser así.

-Es la edad… prométeme que si llego a ser así atravesarás una katana en mi frente.

-Lo que tú digas, vámonos, el tren no te va a esperar toda la vida – Inquirió Kaoru con burla.

-Muy graciosa.

Ambas se dirigieron a la estación de trenes, 7 estaciones más y llegarían a su destino, ambas estaban en la misma facultad de Artes, Kaoru amaba dibujar, y a Misao se le daba muy bien el uso de recursos gráficos para todo tipo de diseños.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo malo Kaoru?, te noté pensativa en todo el trayecto– Preguntó Misao mientras bajan del tren.

-No ocurre nada malo, es sólo… tú sabes, he vuelto a soñar lo mismo.

-Pero me contaste hace dos días que habías soñado con eso, ya es muy seguido ¿Crees que sea algún mensaje que te quieran dar tus sueños?

-¿Cómo va a ser eso, Misao? Te la pasas viendo demasiados reportajes sobrenaturales amiga.

-Hmp, lo que tú digas, por cierto, tengo algo que contarte, pero lo haré cuando terminen las clases, me tengo que ir a Comunicación visual, nos vemos en Historia del arte – Se despidió Misao

Kaoru le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, ella era una de las pocas personas a la cual podría sonreírle de esa manera.

El día transcurrió sin prisa, y la hora de salir se aproximó, divisó a Misao fuera de su salón de Cultura y la saludó.

-Misao, tendrás que disculparme ¿podrías contarme tu historia otro día? Mi profesor me acaba de dejar una tarea y tengo que ir a comprar materiales.

-Ay Kaoru, justo que el chisme estaba bien bueno, pero está bien, de igual modo tengo que avanzar un trabajo y ayudarle a mi abuelo con restaurante, te llamo en la noche ¿vale?

-Estaré esperando su llamada señorita – Dijo Kaoru sonriendo y se marchó, tenía que ir casi al centro de Tokio a conseguir lo que quería.

Tomó el tren de nuevo se dirigió al centro, normalmente habían tiendas enormes de materiales de arte; odiaba sus profesores a veces – Un boceto de aquello que represente mi felicidad interna – Repitió para sí misma las palabras de su profesor de Dibujo, ahora sí se había pasado, tenía que comprar pinturas, las que tenía ya se habían acabado.

Llegó a la tienda en donde normalmente conseguía todo y de una manera económica, pues no debía darse lujos de gastar innecesariamente, compró lo que necesitaba, y aunque era poco las bolsas que llevaba pesaban un poco, un ruido hizo que su atención se desviara de su camino y sin querer se tropezó con el pie de una persona, esperando el impacto al pavimento que jamás sintió, fue sujetada del brazo y la cintura, giró su rostro y vio al causante de su casi caída y salvador, se encontró con unos ojos violetas, ¿violetas? Qué extraño.

-Lo lamentó – Se disculpó inmediatamente.

-No, yo lo siento, señorita – El hombre amablemente recogió las bolsas que instintivamente Kaoru dejó caer al suelo, pero cuando lo hizo observó que varias pinturas se habían abierto y estropeado.

Kaoru notó esto y maldijo a los fabricantes de los envases – Oh rayos, malditos envases baratos – miró el desastre, al menos el pavimento ahora era muy colorido.

-Permítame comprarle lo que se ha desperdiciado – Comentó el hombre mirándola a los ojos.

-No se preocupe, está bien, yo los compraré – Era cierto que no le gustaba recibir ayuda de personas extrañas y miró nuevamente al hombre, inspeccionándolo, de arriba abajo, era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella, era de complexión delgada aunque se dio cuenta de que era fuerte pues la sostuvo de su caída fácilmente, su cabello era de un rojo extraordinario y en su mejilla izquierda ¿una cicatriz? Muy bien definitivamente era un hombre malo, o había visto demasiadas películas de terror. – Es mi culpa por haber sido distraída.

-Yo también estaba distraído y por eso no la vi hasta que chocó conmigo, por favor, permítame aunque sea preguntarle su nombre.

Kaoru vaciló, ¿sería buena idea el decirle su nombre? No confiaba demasiado en la gente, y aquella persona era demasiado rara para su gusto, pero se atrevió a responderle su duda – Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya.

-Un placer, mi nombre es Kenshin Himura – Hizo una reverencia que Kaoru respondió más por amabilidad que porque quisiera hacerlo – Puedo darme cuenta de que le gusta la pintura.

-Eh, así es, es para un proyecto de la escuela.

-¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el tema?

-¿Sabe de pintura? – Respondió con otra pregunta.

Kenshin sonrió – En realidad no mucho, pero sé de fotografía.

-¿Es fotógrafo?

-En mis ratos libres, sí, y estaba buscando una buena toma, cuando me tropecé con usted.

-Oh, lamento haberlo importunado en su trabajo, señor Himura.

-Llámeme Kenshin, estoy grande pero no es para tanto – Dijo cordialmente, qué amable era.

-Oh, no era mi intención, Kenshin.

-No se preocupe, pero, ahora que la veo bien… ¿Le gustaría ser mi modelo?

-¿Qué? ¿Mo-modelo? – Bien ahora sí que estaba empezando a preocuparse. – Escuche no voy a caer en esta farsa – Alzó la voz, intentando atraer la atención de la gente, por si algo malo ocurría, entre el barullo de la gente podría escapar, debía aceptarlo era demasiado desconfiada de las personas.

-¿Qué? – Giró la cabeza un poco en modo de extrañeza y viendo que algunas personas observaban.

-Sí, he visto demasiados casos en donde gente extraña como usted invita a jóvenes inocentes como yo con promesas de hacerlas famosas o hacerlas modelo, pero no voy a caer, así que aléjese de mí o le juro que voy a gritar hasta hacerle sangrar los oídos.

Vale, quizá la chica estaba loca o era demasiado paranoica, pero no la culpaba en esos tiempos ya no se podía confiar en nadie, rió bajito y sacó de su chamarra una tarjeta de presentación, mostrándosela a Kaoru y esta la agarró – Le juro que si hubiera querido secuestrarla con seducirla hubiera sido más que suficiente.

-¿Qué? – Kaoru abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, ¿qué clase de comentario era ese? Aceptaba que el muchacho estaba atractivo, pero de ahí a que cayera como una boba enamorada de él, ni en sus peores pesadillas – Qué maldito pervertido, rechazo su oferta de modelaje de todas maneras, hasta nunca señor Himura.

La chica retomó su rumbo recogiendo los envases de pintura que aún tenían un poco de contenido y lo ignoró completamente, menudos estúpidos los que se encontraba en la calle interrumpiendo su tranquila rutina.

Kenshin la vio marcharse y sonrió, con que Kaoru Kamiya, bien por fin había encontrado a su perfecta modelo, y no se daría por vencido hasta conseguir tener buenas tomas de ella, había salido en busca de una inspiración y distraerse, y la había conseguido, ella iba a ser su modelo así tuviera que forzarla, al fin de cuentas ya tenía su nombre.


	3. No soy modelo

_¡Hola guapuras! Les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta humilde historia con el fin de entretenerlas. Les agradezco muchísimo sus rewievs, **Zury Himura** y **rogue85.**_

_Espero que este cap. sea de su agrado (: _

_Disclamer: Los personajes principales no son de mi pertencenia, sino del gran **Nobuhiro Watsuki.** La historia es 100% mía. _

_Advertencias: A partir de este capítulo la categoría **K+** se cambiará a **T** por los temas a tratar en los siguientes capítulos. Besos besucones ;) _

_Atte. Fer._

* * *

**_No soy modelo._**

I.

Kenshin Himura no era el tipo de hombre que acostumbrara acosar a una jovencita de unos 6 años menor que él, ni en sus más perversos sueños se imaginaba de esa manera, pero algo hizo que quisiera conocerla más a fondo, o quizá fue porque simplemente le pareció una chica muy bonita y buena modelo para las fotos que quería tomar. Ya le había pedido un amigo, experto en encontrar información precisa de las personas, Aoshi Shinomori, que averiguara lo más que pudiera de ella, y tal como su compañero lo había dicho, en la noche ya le había enviado archivos, por medio de la computadora, de la chica con la que tropezó aquella tarde.

El pelirrojo abrió la carpeta de documentos, y rápidamente se desplegaron fotografías, historiales académicos, acta de nacimiento, referencias de profesores y un breve resumen de lo que Aoshi había conseguido de ella, incluso le consiguió su dirección y número telefónico; qué gran amigo el suyo.

Kaoru Kamiya, 20 años, huérfana desde los 12, vivió un tiempo con su abuelo, quién falleció hace 1 año, ahora vive por su cuenta, pagando las cuentas de la universidad gracias a su beca, la casa que reside es propia y fue la herencia que le dejaron sus padres. El caso de muerte de sus padres es confidencial, no he podido averiguar nada más acerca de ellos.

Al parecer la joven tiene un buen promedio en la universidad, no sale frecuentemente, a pesar de ser sociable no tiene demasiados amigos, y es soltera.

Al leer esto último, Kenshin no pudo evitar que se le escapara una media sonrisa de los labios. Ahora que ya tenía muchas cosas básicas de Kaoru Kamiya, y al saber el lugar en donde habitaba quizá algún día pasaría casualmente por ahí, viendo sus horarios de escuela calculaba el tiempo que se haría de allí para su casa y para ese entonces él estaría paseando por ahí.

-Estás completamente demente, Kenshin Himura – Se recriminó él mismo – ¿Para qué la quieres acosar tanto?

Dio click en una foto de ella para que se ampliara y entonces pudo detallarla, tenía una cara finamente afilada, sus labios eran de tamaño considerable, lo que la hacía ver atractiva, pero sus pómulos marcados y mejillas sonrosadas al natural la hacían ver con un aire de niñez, sus pestañas eran largas y gruesas, y su nariz respingona con pequitas, ya se estaba imaginando que las mejores fotografías para resaltar su belleza sin duda sería en lugares naturales, bosques, lagos, parques, o algo por el estilo.

-Es muy linda, ¿Eh? – Una voz llamó su atención y cerró rápidamente lo que tenía allí. El recién llegado sonrió apenas – Himura, ¿olvidas que yo investigué sobre ella? No necesitas ocultarlo.

- Me sorprendiste, eso fue todo – Respondió con naturalidad.

-Claro, ahora te dedicarás a estar viendo a jovencitas menores, aunque debo admitir, que la niña tiene su encanto.

-No es lo que piensas, Aoshi, sólo quiero que ella modele para mí.

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza y lo miró sin expresión, en ese momento otro hombre entró en el departamento, lugar que compartían aquellas 3 personas, llamando la atención de los otros dos hombres - ¿Están hablando de modelar?

-Himura encontró a una chica que quizá se convierta en la principal modelo de la próxima revista.

- ¿Y qué va a modelar? ¿Lencería? ¿Fotos francesas? – Preguntó el recién llegado.

-¿Francesas? – Kenshin arqueó una ceja sin comprender a su amigo.

-Sí, como esa escena de la película del barco que se hunde, la dibuja desnuda, como a las chicas francesas – Sonrió abiertamente; Sanosuke Sagara era exactamente la persona con la que nunca se hubiera imaginado relacionarse, pero terminó siendo su mejor amigo.

-Tú lo has dicho, dibuja, no soy tan pervertido como TÚ comprenderás…

-Vamos, Kenshin, ¿al menos es una chica linda? Bien si lo es, no dudes en presentármela – Dijo Sanosuke con aire despreocupado.

El pelirrojo sólo lo miró de reojo, frunció el ceño y lanzó un gruñido que llegó a los oídos de su amigo, quién de inmediato se retractó de lo que había sugerido – Bien, o tal vez sólo vea cómo la conquistas.

Aoshi sólo se limitaba a escuchar a ese par, leyendo un libro y tratando de no prestar atención, no tenía idea de porqué había aceptado mudarse con ellos, no era desagradable, pero… simplemente a veces le daba ganas de aventarlos del 6to piso del edificio, y por un momento se imaginó haciéndolo, qué bien se sentía, claro que jamás lo haría.

-Ya te dije que no pienso hacer tal cosa, mañana iré a verla, y necesito levantarme temprano para arreglar las cosas de la cámara – El pelirrojo se levantó, cerrando la computadora y lanzando un cansado suspiro.

-De acuerdo, ve a dormir, me quedaré un rato viendo la televisión y comiendo lo que haya en el refrigerador – Se despidió Sanosuke, viendo como el otro hombre de complexión más ruda también se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación antes que el pelirrojo – Qué compañeros tan divertidos me he conseguido – Dijo Sagara abriendo la nevera y sacando una cerveza.

Kenshin agarró algunos libros que tenía al lado, leería un poco antes de ir a dormir. Entró en su habitación, dejó los libros en su mesita de noche, y comenzó a desvestirse, quedándose únicamente con un bóxer puesto, se recostó quedando levemente inclinado para realizar su lectura nocturna. Nunca se cansaba de admirar sus libros, la mayoría eran de tipos de flores, pero si le preguntaran cuál era su flor favorita sería la Flor de Loto. Hace años que había decidido retratar únicamente flores de loto, y de hecho una revista muy conocida había sacado un especial de sus fotografías, haciéndolo conocido en el mundo de la fotografía, aunque él no gustaba de la fama sí se le hacía satisfactorio que apreciaran su trabajo. Después de media hora cerró el libro y durmió.

II.

Kaoru contestó apenas sonó la segunda vez el tono del móvil – Misao, sí, regresé bien a casa, ajá… sí, encontré todo mi material – Decidió omitir el hecho de haber tropezado con aquel raro sujeto.

-Me alegro Kaoru, oye, ahora sí me vas a escuchar lo que quería contarte hoy.

-Oh, claro, dime, soy toda oídos.

-Bueno, en realidad son dos cosas, pero una te la he de contar en persona.

-Está bien, supongo que es importante… ¿Y la otra?

-¿Quieres asistir a una audición de modelaje?

¿Modelaje? El mundo se estaba volviendo demente - ¿De qué hablas?

-Lo que pasa es que hoy pasé por un puesto de periódico y vi en una revista que un fotógrafo muy reconocido estaba en busca de chicas jóvenes para su nuevo proyecto, ¿qué dices?

¿Por qué sentía un deja vú? Bien, aunque no fuera la misma persona que se encontró en la tarde no lo haría, odiaba que la gente la mirara fijamente, y siendo modelo varias personas la mirarían y la criticarían, "la sociedad no es más que una mierda elitista y estereotipada". Misao por el otro lado de la línea telefónica le contaba algunas cosas de lo bien que les iría si las contrataban.

-Dicen que la paga sería muy buena.

-¿Eh? ¿Buena paga? – Bien si lo veía de esa manera… no estaba en apuros, pero no se podía negar a un dinero extra, sin embargo la idea del empleo no le sonó atractiva – _Bueno, no es como si fueran a contratar a una chica tan ordinaria como yo_ – Pensó.

-Hagamos el intento, Kaoru-_chan_, nada perdemos… tal vez un cachito de dignidad si no somos elegidas, pero sólo eso.

Kaoru lanzó una risa por ese último comentario y por el apelativo que usó su amiga, Misao sólo le decía _chan_ cuando trataba de convencerla – Está bien, Misao, lo voy a considerar, pero no te prometo nada.

Su amiga dio un gritito de emoción – Mañana saliendo de clases es la audición, te veo entonces.

-Bien, nos vemos Misao.

-Sí, oh y Kaoru.

-¿Sí?

-No olvides tomar tu medicamento, la otra vez mencionaste que tenías una semana sin tomarlo y me di cuenta que desde entonces tus pesadillas volvieron

Kaoru miró la cajita blanca que tenía al lado – Tienes razón esta semana no la he tomado, tendré que hacerlo – Suspiró resignada – Colgaré, adiós.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y llenó la mitad de un vaso con agua y se dirigió a su cuarto, tomó una pastilla que tenía y se la tragó junto con el agua, esperando que esa noche pudiera dormir bien nuevamente.

III.

A Misao se le veía sumamente emocionada, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que, Kaoru pensaba que se le iba a salir del rostro en cualquier momento.

-¿Estás segura de que no mencionaron si las chicas tenían que ser de algún tipo en especial? – Preguntó Kaoru intentando disuadirla de su loca idea.

-Estoy segurísima – Mintió, pues la verdad es que sólo había leído la portada, y no había visto los requisitos – No te preocupes, no dejarán pasar la oportunidad de admirar a estas bellezas – Misao era el tipo de chica que le venía valiendo pepino lo que la gente pensara de ella, era muy simple a la hora de actuar y hablar, tenía un carácter un tanto inmaduro y varios compañeros se referían a ella como una niña en cuerpo de mujer, sin embargo cuando se proponía algo lo conseguía, así tuviera que cortarse los dedos.

Ninguna de las dos se preocupó en arreglarse mucho, no eran fans de los cosméticos, tenazas o planchas. Ambas se parecían en su carácter de los mil demonios, y sólo entre ellas se podían entender, es por eso que su amistad iba más allá de ser una cualquiera, ellas estaban demasiado unidas, incluso en la Universidad al comienzo varios jóvenes pensaron que tenían problemas con su sexualidad o para ser más precisa que eran lesbianas, por ende los muchachos que se llegaron a fijar en ellas se alejaron. Ellas se enteraron de los rumores, pero no hicieron el mínimo esfuerzo por desmentirlos, al contrario agradecieron a quien haya inventado el rumor, así evitarían el estar rechazando a muchachos, pues aún no les llegaba aquel "amor verdadero". Y si bien Kaoru y Misao sólo se veían mutuamente como hermanas nacidas de diferentes padres.

-Ayer Hiroshi me pidió una cita – Platicó Misao a su amiga en el camino hacia el lugar de las audiciones – Me dijo que no le importaba que yo estuviera confundida respecto a mis gustos, que él los entendía y que me apoyaría y bla, bla, bla.

-¿Qué le respondiste?

-Que era lesbiana y que tenía un amorío secreto con mi mejor amiga y casi hermana, Kaoru Kamiya – Dijo Misao con total despreocupación y con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro – Ah, y que odiaba los genitales masculinos.

Kaoru contuvo la risa por un momento pero no aguantó mucho y se echó a reír, de verdad que Misao era una demente.

IV.

-¿No pudiste decirles a los editores que me avisaran con tiempo?

-Oh, lo siento amigo, me avisaron antier, pero como estaba ocupado haciéndome cargo de los asuntos del casino lo olvidé por completo.

–Sanosuke… – Kenshin frunció el ceño y torció la boca en señal de disgusto, le habían arruinado por completo sus planes de ese día, y además de eso Sanosuke no le había comentado nada hasta esa mañana. Los editores de la revista con los que trabajaba ya habían sacado una convocatoria para elegir una chica que modele, si bien habían tenido éxito en su primer ejemplar, si el segundo tenía chicas llamativas se venderían como agua para los deshidratados, claro que esa decisión la tomaron sin avisar antes al pelirrojo.

-Llámalos, por favor y diles que ya escogí a una modelo.

-Ya se los había comentado hace rato que llamaron, pero dicen que sería una grosería correr a varias jovencitas que están formadas afuera de la empresa desde las 6:00 a.m.

Kenshin se rasco la cabeza y suspiró desganado, su visita a Kaoru Kamiya tendría que esperar un día más, por ahora vería a esas jóvenes y con su característica amabilidad les diría que ya tenía una chica escogida y que agradecía su esfuerzo y tiempo.

-Amigo, es mejor que nos demos prisa, las audiciones comenzarán en media hora y no puedes llegar tarde.

-Bien, entonces vamos.

-Sí, oh y ¿en dónde se metió el cubo de hielo?

-Aoshi salió desde temprano, tiene trabajo qué hacer.

-Vaya, al menos me hubiera avisado, ayer… vi algo extraño cuando venía a casa – Dijo casi en susurro.

-¿Extraño? – Kenshin se extrañó y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Sí, pero… es mejor que hablemos de eso más tarde, andando.

Ambos salieron del departamento, sin embargo el comentario de su amigo Sanosuke lo dejó intrigado, pero no lo demostró abiertamente.

V.

Varias chicas estaban en ese lugar, y para sorpresa de Kaoru y Misao eran muy guapas e iban bastante arregladas.

-A pesar de que se ven bien, no sé… son demasiado ostentosas – Ante este comentario algunas de las mujeres presentes le dieron una mirada altanera a Misao y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas – Lo que me faltaba, además de ostentosas son viejas chismosas de vecindario.

Kaoru sonrió nerviosamente, en verdad que su amiga no medía sus palabras, si ella era imprudente Misao le decía el típico "Quítate que ahí te voy" – Bueno, Misao es mejor irnos de aquí antes de que la manada de víboras nos empiecen a morder – Le susurro la ojiazul a su amiga.

-Está bien, pero que quede claro que no me dan miedo estas arpías.

Se acercaron a la recepción, y preguntaron qué tenían que hacer, el encargado les dio un formulario y les dijo que en 10 minutos las comenzarían a pasar con el fotógrafo y él les haría una corta entrevista.

-Ah, sólo eso, ¿lo ves Kaoru? No es nada del otro mundo – Entusiasmó a la chica quien se encontraba llenando el formulario.

Kaoru veía con cierto desagrado aquella hoja, le pedían que especificara su estatura, peso, talla de cintura, cadera y pecho, ¿Para qué demonios querían saber eso? ¿Era una entrevista de modelaje o una entrevista para ser prostituta? "Maldita sociedad de mierda" se dijo nuevamente poniendo las medidas que creía tener, pues nunca se había preocupado por esas cosas triviales, ella se sentía bien tal y como estaba.

Los 10 minutos pasaron y las señoritas comenzaban a pasar, una por una, otras pasaban en pares o tercias, Misao se sentía confiada, y Kaoru lo sentía, de cierta manera esa confianza de su amiga la hacía sentir más tranquila y valiente, no es que fuera una cobarde, sino que simplemente ella no era modelo y no quería serlo, sólo estaba allí para apoyar a su amiga y porque no quería estar sola en casa aquella tarde.

Pasó alrededor de 1 hora, y habían pasado ya como 25 señoritas, ninguna había sido aceptada, la mirada regocijante de la chica de trenza larga era recibida por las muchachas que salían, pues eran justamente las que la habían mirado tan despectivamente.

-Señoritas Makimachi y Kamiya – Ambas asintieron al escuchar sus apellidos y siguieron al anfitrión, quien las guió por un pequeño corredor hasta una bonita puerta de madera.

VI.

-Ninguna le ha parecido, ¿verdad? Señor Himura.

-Lo siento señor Watanabe, pero todas estas chicas, a pesar de ser muy guapas tienen una mirada vacía y soberbia, no es lo que busco – Le respondió a un señor ya un tanto mayor, el principal editor.

-Oh, pero ya la encontrarás.

-Pero como ya le he dicho, yo ya la había encontrado – Volvió a repetir lo que decía cada 5 minutos.

-Sólo miremos un poco más, quedan pocas participantes – Kenshin asintió – Pasen las siguientes.

Kaoru tenía un presentimiento intranquilo, y Misao le sujeto la mano sonriéndole y brindándole apoyo, un apoyo que sólo ella podía darle.

Las puertas se abrieron, y los reflectores que estaban en frente las cegaron por un momento, cuando recuperaron la vista caminaron hacia enfrente y entonces, puedo observarlo, era él, la misma persona que le había pedido ser modelo la tarde de ayer.

-Kenshin…

-Kaoru… – Kenshin se había sorprendido al verla, pero también alegrado demasiado, había escuchado que si la montaña no iba hacia ti entonces tú tenías que ir a la montaña, pero en su caso, la montaña sí había ido hacia él.

El señor Watanabe vio la expresión que hizo Himura al ver a las jóvenes, aunque no se dio cuenta de que fue sólo por la chica de coleta y listón, en ese momento sonrió y le ordenó a su asistente que les dijera a las demás señoritas que la audición había terminado.

-Tenemos a nuestras modelos – Sonrió con gozo el viejo.

Misao miró extrañada a su amiga que no se movía, tal vez el pánico la había agarrado desprevenida, pero cuando escuchó al señor decir eso sonrió enormemente y se abalanzó contra Kaoru abrazándola y riendo - ¡Lo logramos Kaoru, y sin esfuerzo alguno! Te dije que se iban a impresionar por estas bellezas – Se idolatró a ella misma.

Kaoru le sonrió pero luego de captar todo lo sucedido comprendió que ya no había escapatoria –_ Pero yo no soy modelo_ – Fue su último pensamiento antes de volver a cruzar con esos ojos violetas que se acercaban a ella.


End file.
